Lilys Letter
by kaka1233
Summary: Harry finds some letters written by Lily


A/N: Ok so ur prob mad because I only added 2 entries :l..but I think they're good…idk.. there the 2nd to last entries..i had to keep tht other one the last bcuz it tied with the narration!

Thanks soo much for reading the story!

I'll make a deal with you: If your review my story, I will go on to your account and click on one of your stories, read it, and then review

This is my first fanfiction: I would LOVE comments, or criticism!

Disclaimer: Thank Gosh I am not J.K Rowling! She did an amazing job and I cannot wait until her next series!

_**Lily's letters:**_

Mom,

You always tell me to make the best out of a bad situation. It is definitely easier said than done! The wizarding world is becoming more deadly each and every day… people, students as well, are disappearing. There are mysterious murders, mostly muggles. And even Dumbledore is scared. He claims not to be; he says that you-know-who is nothing but a person. But I can see it, in his eyes-he is afraid, he is horrified. In a way, I'm also glad that he is pretending not to be. He is the only one who is keeping me from breaking down. I can't be afraid. I'm not allowed to. But I am. Some people, unlike Dumbledore, really aren't afraid. And their stupid not to be. Professor Moody said anyone who is afraid is weak. He's wrong. Your only weak if let fear get in the way of standing up for what you believe in.

With Love,

_Lily_

Hi Petunia,

I've written several letters to you, but you never respond. I know you're probably busy, and I don't want to be bothering you. Maybe mom is forgetting to give you the letters. But anyways, if you do get this, I just thought I might write another letter to you today. You know that arrogant quidditch player I told you about? Well, he's not that arrogant anymore… He has actually matured! And… We're going out! I'm soo excited! His name is James Potter! We kissed last night! It was nice-I have to admit! It was just the fact that we were kissing. It was sweet. When we kissed all my worries had ceased. There was no war, no death, no fear. Just though I'd share that with you. Miss You SOO Much! Can't wait to see you after I graduate!

Love You Always,

_Lily_

Sirius,

Sorry I have not written in a long time; James and I have been preparing our will; just in case. I was wondering (if it is alright) if you will be the one to take Harry in if anything happens. I am very sorry to ask you this much, but James and I both agreed that you would be the best choice. But I know I should not worry about this, we trust Peter!

Thank You So Much For Everything!

With All My Love,

Lily

Voldemort,

If you get this letter, then I suppose I am dead. You are not going to win this war. There are so many people who are against you - you are no match for them. You think killing my child and me will make us fall. We are not made of glass, we are stronger than that. The order of phoenix is stronger than that. You have no heart. No mercy. I feel sorry for you.

Lily Potter

Mom,

How are you? How are Petunia and her husband? Dad? I am doing alright. As I told you before, the wizarding world is getting dark, dangerous; it's not the world I came into. It is sad to think that once, these deatheaters were children. I finally realized, whenever I look back upon my childhood, I recall playing and laughing. There were no races, no blood status, no good vs. evil. And now that I am so called "grown up" I wonder why we were taught the difference.

Lots of Love

_Lily_

Mom,

They're after Harry! Though I told you this before, I think that he is close, that he is preying on us. Trying to put so much fear into us that we have no room for hope. There is not one day that goes by that I do not hallucinate; thinking that any door opening, creek, or footstep is him. I have to have hope. I trust peter, I really do! But I have this feeling, I've been trying to ignore. I don't know, maybe it is just my motherly nature. But if it isn't, may god have mercy on anyone who is harmed by him, for mercy shall not be mine that day.

Love you lots,

_Lily_

Sirius,

How are you, Lupin, and Peter? I just had an idea that maybe; it's crazy considering everyone's different schedules: You, Lupin and Peter could come over Godrics Hollow. The first of October? I think no one will notice considering it is after Halloween so everyone will probably be sleeping or throwing up from all of the candy they ate. Just a suggestion

With All My Love,

Lily

At this last letter, Harry's eyes started to water. He knew that they never had that visit. He knew that James could never see his best friend again. He knew that, in a short time, they wouldn't even be able to see each other again. All for him… All because of him.

Suddenly, reality dawned on him. Why were these letters in Snape's office? Maybe to give to Voldemort. Maybe to make fun of them. A rush of anger hit Harry. He didn't know why these letters were in Snape's office. No matter what the reason was, Snape did not have a right to possess the letters.

He heard some footsteps coming. He quickly put on his invisibility cloak. He saw Snape walk in. It took all he had in him not to kill him on the spot. He had heard about the Carrows. They were much worst. Harry thought it would be best just to leave…with the letters.

Snape heard some footsteps, but thought nothing of it. He walked to his desk and saw that a cabinet was opened. He was about to close it, when he realized which cabinet it was. He hurried quickly to see if anything was missing. And to his astonishment, the letters were missing. He was wondering how that could be. He suddenly felt something wet going down his face. It was gone. It was all he had left of her…Gone.


End file.
